


Dirty Words

by suchadearie



Series: Dirty Lace [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: D/s, F/M, Light BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchadearie/pseuds/suchadearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacey has to learn a lesson, and Mr. Gold is only too happy to teach her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Words

**Author's Note:**

> This ficlet contains D/s themes and special kinks, so if that's not your cup of tea, you know what to do ;) Everything that happens is completely consensual

„Oh, for fuck’s sake, Gold! I like that blouse!” Lacey looked at the big red stain on her blouse, just over her stomach, and back to Gold, who watched her with that certain look on his face, as if he had smelled something bad. Only then did she realize that she had cursed, again. And he had told her what he thought about her foul language.

“What was that?” he asked, and his low growl made her shiver.

“Um…You spilled the wine onto my blouse.” She picked at the stain, but there was nothing she could do about it. Well, _he_ could magic it away. Maybe if she asked nicely.

“Say it again, Lacey.”

Just that at the moment, he didn’t look as if he was in a forgiving and generous mood. Lacey’s cheeks grew hot, and she licked her lips. “I said I like that blouse”, she said, and her voice cracked in her throat. She knew exactly what he wanted her to say. That wasn’t it. He raised a brow, and she swallowed.

“Don’t make it harder on you, Lacey.”

“I said ‘for fuck’s sake’”, she repeated. Daring.

“Always the filthy language, dear. I think we should give you a lesson in behavior, don’t you think?” Oh, there was that tone in his voice that she absolutely adored. Menace, and a promise. One that made her cunt wet.

“You’re the one with the stick up your arse, so I guess you know better than me.” Yes, she knew how to get her itch scratched.

“Well, if you ask me nicely, I will give you that lesson. You need it dearly.”

He leaned a little back and watched her with a smirk. He was just as adept at this play as she was. Lacey leant against the edge of his working table and folded her arms. She hated it when she had to “ask nicely”. It meant she had to beg. Because he got off when she begged.

“Well, then show me, Mr. Gold.” Again he raised a brow, and Lacey huffed. She bristled a bit at the last part. “Please.”

“Ah, see, not that hard, right? Bent over the table, dear, palms and elbows down.”

Again, Lacey had to lick her lips, and suddenly her heart thumped in her throat. She turned around, slowly, and bent down, doing as he said. God, she had difficulties breathing, and her cheeks were burning. She liked it when he used that velvety growl, when his voice tickled her inside. When he made her do things that she didn’t dare to think of. He stepped behind her, and she looked back over her shoulder to catch a glimpse of him.

“Tsk. Eyes ahead, dearie. And legs apart.”

Lacey gasped. He knew how to use his voice, and wow, he used it well on her. She felt a throbbing between her legs, but she didn’t dare to think of it as she obeyed and parted her legs. Still he didn’t touch her, although she waited for his hands on her. He just stood there, and she felt a nervous flutter in her lower belly.

“You remember your safe word?” he asked, and Lacey nodded.

“Good. Say it, and I’ll stop. Now, show me that filthy tongue of yours. Stick it out.”

Lacey swallowed, and squeezed her eyes shut. This was humiliating. She would look ridiculous with her tongue stuck out. But her hesitating brought her a sharp order from Gold.

“Tongue out. If I have to say it again, there will be consequences.”

Lacey didn’t open her eyes, but she did as he said and opened her mouth, sticking out her tongue as far as she could.

“Ah, good girl. Now leave it out.” Finally he touched her, flipping up her skirt. She inhaled in sharp, tiny breaths through her nose, and noticed mortified that she already started drooling onto the table beneath her. But when she closed her mouth to suck in the threads of drool dropping from her tongue, he gave her a sharp smack on her ass.

“Next time will be on the tongue if you don’t leave that dirty mouth of yours open.”

Lacey stuck her tongue out again. He knew exactly how she hated it to drool uncontrollably. He, on the other hand, liked it if she gave up control for him. He rubbed her ass where he had slapped her, and Lacey pushed back against his palm. He hooked his fingers into the crotch of her panties and pulled the fabric tight against her cunt. Lacey rolled her hips up to lessen the sharp tug of the fabric on her labia, but he just pulled them tighter, until she mewled. She couldn’t protest, with her tongue out, but she didn’t need to, because he let go of her knickers again, patting her ass.

“You’re soaking wet, my dear.” His own voice was hoarse by now, thick with desire, and it fueled Lacey’s own lust. She tipped her ass up, wanted to tempt him, wanted him to touch her again. And she moaned when he hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties and pulled them down to her knees. This was even more humiliating, but Lacey loved it. Her skin grew hot, prickled with the shame – and the exciting rush of it – of being exposed, of being bare to his eyes, of being _his_. His fingertips dipped between her folds, softly, and were gone again in a heartbeat. She groaned, protesting, and tried to slurp up her drool without closing her mouth. By now, there was a small puddle on the table beneath her. She imagined him to rub her wetness between his fingertips, to inhale her scent, and lick it from his fingers, savoring her taste, but she didn’t dare to look. _Eyes ahead_. But when he pressed the cool handle of his cane to her cunt, she squeaked.

“Shhh. It’s alright, darling.” He didn’t push the thing inside, he just rubbed it gently over her entrance, and the short, upwards bending end of it found its resting place against her clit. Lacey couldn’t keep herself from grinding against the metal, from increasing the friction, as he just held the cane there for her to pleasure herself. He rested his other hand on the small of her back, rubbing her gently, and then stroked down, tickling his thumb over her anus. Her body tensed with the shivers running over her, and she wanted to _beg_ him to increase pressure, wanted him to fill her everywhere, and she tried to tell him by rolling her hips and moaning. She was already close to coming, and she didn’t care any longer that she drooled onto the table, or that she looked ridiculous. She squeezed her eyes shut, imagined to lick off the pool of her spit, imagined to lick _him_ , suck him off until he came and gave her all he had to give. Imagined him to grab her hips and fuck her, hard and deep. She needed more touch, more friction, and she rolled her hips faster, tried to press her cunt harder to the metal handle.

“Don’t come without permission, darling.”

Lacey choked. He was such an ass. She was close, too close, she had no other choice. She either had to come without permission, or she had to ask. This was just not fair. She decided to beg.

“Please, let me come.”

He took away the handle and left her hanging. Lacey sobbed, rolling her hips, but there was nothing but cool air.

“What did I tell you about that tongue? Have you already forgotten?”

Lacey shook her head, but she took care to stick her tongue out like he demanded it. She heard him shuffle through his workroom behind her, and then a dull thud when something soft hit the floor. She clenched her inner muscles to keep her pleasure burning, but she was slowly cooling off.

“Turn around, sweetheart, and on your knees, hands on your back.”

When she obeyed and turned around, she saw that he had placed a pillow on the floor, and she was grateful for his consideration. He didn’t want her to be uncomfortable, didn’t want her to hurt, and the fluttering in her stomach had nothing to do with the lust he had created earlier. He was an ass, he was strict, but he was also gentle and kind, and this was a mixture that Lacey never thought to find enticing – but she did. She loved the exciting rush of watching his darkness, of seeing him beat up someone with that cane, and loved the knowledge that it was this same man who provided her with a pillow for her knees and would never hurt her, unless she asked him to. She knelt down, knees apart and arms folded on her back, just as she knew he liked it, and looked up to him, all the while showing him her tongue. She knew he would give her at least one slap on the tongue – he had told her it would happen, and she trusted his word. He leant his cane against the table, very careful, and she saw the handle glisten, coated in her juices.

“I want you to remember next time you use a curse word what happens to your filthy tongue then, alright?” He sounded strained, and she saw how tight his pants were on him. Lacey nodded. Her spit was dripping onto her blouse now, and he bent down and opened the buttons, deft, without fumbling, and bared her chest. When he slid his palms over her breasts, Lacey sucked in air and arched her back to press into his light touch. He smiled, flicking his fingertips against her nipples, making them hard and aching, before he lifted her breasts out of her bra. Now she was drooling on her naked skin, and it dripped down to her breastbone, and over her stomach. Her chest was heaving with her ragged breathing.

“This will be unpleasant, dear”, he warned her, when he pinched the tip of her tongue and pulled it out a little farther. “Three strokes, darling.” Lacey scrunched up her nose and squeezed her eyes shut with the first slap of his fingers. It numbed her tongue for a moment, and it was really unpleasant. He waited a moment before giving her the second and third slap.

“You’re allowed to shut your mouth for a moment, darling”, he said when he let go of her tongue, and Lacey was grateful, because her jaws and her throat started to ache from the exercise. When he lifted a brow, she remembered her manners.

“Thank you, Mr. Gold, for your lesson.”

“We’re not finished yet. Do you need something to drink?”

She nodded, and drank greedily water from the bottle he put to her lips then. He was a good Master, and she wanted to show him how well-behaved she could be for him, so she thanked him like a good girl – even when they both knew she wasn’t.

“Now, my dear. Do you think you learned your lesson?”

Oh, god knew she wanted more. So she bit her lip, holding her breath, and shook her head. Gold smiled then, and she knew he was just as happy as she was to continue.

“Well then…out with your tongue.”

Lacey obeyed, and he rewarded her with a gentle caress of her cheek.

“See, I think you need to realize how much I hate it when you use this dirty language. I’ll make you use your tongue to clean, just to remind you of it, alright?” He placed his right foot in front of her, his shoe shining and perfect. “Lick my shoe, darling. I want to feel your tongue through the leather. Bent down.”

Lacey inhaled sharply. She would have swallowed, but with her tongue out, she couldn’t. For a short moment, she contemplated to refuse, to use her safe word and end this. She looked up to his face, met his eyes, and saw warmth there. He was not angry at her because she hesitated. He was confident, trusted her. This was not him forcing her to do something she detested. This was him giving her the opportunity to give in to her darkest desires. This was him letting her give in to her lust and her fantasies. She bent down, and pressed her tongue to the leather of his shoe. It was smooth, polished, and tasted leathery, clean. She tried to show him her devotion, licked his shoe with her tongue flat and flush against the leather, and her nipples grazed the floor. It was incredibly erotic to her, and made her roll her hips in new arousal. Gold retrieved his cane, and used the handle to flip up her skirt again, and rub over her entrance, dip between the folds and flick over her clit. She groaned against his shoe as he brought her close again.

“You’re allowed to come, darling.”

It was his voice that brought her over the edge, drenched her vision in blinding light and forced her orgasm on her while she was licking his shoe. It was so…forbidden. So electrifying. When the spasms that shook her ebbed away, he pulled her up on her knees again, a fistful of her hair in his grip, but he was not rough about it, and she smiled at him, dreamily.

“I’m proud of you, darling. Now, be a good girl and clean my cane, will you?” He brought the handle of his cane to her lips, and Lacey didn’t hesitate this time. She licked over the metal handle, tasted herself and the astringent taste of brass, and she locked eyes with him while she cleaned his cane with her tongue. His pupils were dilated, his nostrils flared, and his breath came just as ragged as hers. He bent down and cupped her breast with his free hand, and pinched the nipple, making her squeak. After watching her for another moment, he took away his cane and leaned heavily on it. He needed the support. And he needed release. He had waited long enough now.

“Please, Mr. Gold, let me suck you?” Her voice cracked in her throat, but she wanted him desperately, wanted him in her mouth, wanted to see him shake and shiver with her ministrations, wanted to give him pleasure, just as he had given her what she needed. She saw his Adam’s apple bob when he swallowed heavily, and bit her lip when he opened his pants one handed, freeing his cock and his balls for her. She had to lean forward, to stretch herself to reach him with the tip of her tongue, and only when she managed that did he step forward. He always wanted her to work for him, wanted her to fight for his pleasure. Maybe he needed this to see that she really _did_ want to pleasure him.

His groan when she sucked him into her mouth sent shivers over her, and oh, how she loved to feel him tremble. His hand in her hair was opening, closing, scraping her scalp, and his hips thrust in helpless pleasure. She pressed her tongue to the underside of his shaft, moved her mouth up and down his length, and licked over his tip until his whole body was shaking.

“Please, darling, touch yourself for me, will you?” He panted, and his words were only a whisper, but Lacey heard them, and did as he said, even though she had difficulties concentrating on her pleasure and his at the same time. She cupped her cunt, rubbed over her clit, and groaned with the new waves of pleasure that flooded her. She sucked him deeper into her throat, groaning, screaming past his cock. He grabbed her head and started pumping, gagging her and denying her to breathe, only for a moment, before pulling back again.

“Don’t come yet, darling, and don’t swallow. I want you to show me, alright?” He locked eyes with her, and she nodded as good as she could with his cock gagging her. When he knew she had understood, he let his head fall back, and let go, pumping, groaning, spurting into her mouth. Lacey took it all, rubbing and pinching her clit, groaning herself with the oncoming climax. But she pushed it back, remembered his order. God, she wanted to be good. She wanted to feel loved, wanted to feel welcome, even though she knew she wasn’t a good person. But in this moment, he didn’t care for her flaws. He was proud of her, she knew. His seed filled her mouth, warm and liquid, and a few droplets spilled over her lips when he pulled his softening cock out.

“Show me, darling.”

She opened her mouth, stuck out her tongue to show him what he had given her, and he smiled.

“You may come now.”

Kneeling, with her mouth open, his seed dripping from her tongue all over her, she rubbed frantically at her cunt, and came undone, throwing her head back and trembling all over. Gold knelt down with her and held her until she stopped shaking, stroking over her hair, and her face, and Lacey felt safe for a moment. He liked her, even if she wasn’t good. A distant corner of her mind realized that he was putting on a show for her, realized that he wouldn’t allow himself to let out his dark desires if she didn’t beg for it. But right now, Lacey didn’t care. She was sated. He had given her what she needed.      


End file.
